The Deputy and the General
by NaraTemariS2
Summary: When the General arrived in the little town, Deputy Danvers was not happy. A bottle of whiskey just might be the trick to change that though.


Sooooo! A western AU that no one asked for, but it suddenly came to mind a few weeks ago, and well, here it is =P

I blame Wynonna Earp...I fell in love with that show, so an au like this was bound to happen, I suppose. Anyways! I hope you guys like it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sheriff, what the hell is happening here?" Alex asked, basically barging into the sheriff's office.

"Deputy Danvers." Sheriff Henshaw called her, tone of voice strict, making Alex pause. Only then did she notice another person inside the room.

It was a woman. A tall, beautiful woman, dressed up in the army uniform, looking at her with amusement in her eyes.

"Sorry, sir. I didn't know you had company." Alex said through gritted teeth.

"Oh?" The woman in front of her raised an eyebrow. "If he hadn't, your form of addressing your boss would have been fine, then?" She asked. She had a deep, throaty voice that made chills run down Alex's spine. And not the bad kind.

"And you are?" Alex asked. She was not afraid.

The woman's eyes flashed with something akin to respect at that.

"Ain't you a brave one?" She asked rhetorically, before taking one step forward and offering her hand for Alex to shake. She had a strong grip. "I'm General Astra Inze. It's a pleasure to meet you, Deputy Danvers."

xxxxx

"Argh! And then she started going off about why was she here and how she had so many honours, so obviously she could do whatever she wants here, because she's a general. And really, who does she think she is?" Alex took a break in her 5-minutes-and-not-nearly-over-yet rant to take down another shot that Kara had put in front of her.

"A... General?" Kara tried, as she poured on the glass again.

Alex did not look amused, downing another shot before answering.

"We already have a military brat here, as you know very, very well." She said, and was happy to see Kara turning redder than a flannel shirt. "We don't need another one. Specially not an 'all mighty' general." She said the last bit so sarcastically, she thought, not even...well, not even Kara could miss it. She took the full cup again and raised to her mouth.

"'All-Mighty-General'? You wouldn't happen to be talking about me, would you, Danvers?" The voice that had sent a thrill down her back earlier that day did the same now. And not in a good way this time. "Thought so. Kara! It's so good to see you, Little One!"

"Aunt Astra!" Kara exclaimed, going around the bar to hug the newcomer. Which was incredibly lucky, because Alex had just sputtered the whisky in her mouth at that greeting.

"Aunt?!" She half asked, half shouted, turning to look at the two.

Kara looked amused (probably remembering all Alex had said about the woman) and Astra had a smug smirk on her face that got Alex's blood boiling. In a good and bad way... Fuck.

xxxxx

"Are you any good with that, brave one?" The voice she was increasingly getting used in the past two weeks sounded right behind her. Too close, in fact. Alex had half a mind to just elbow her, though that'd probably get her in trouble.

"Yes, General. Quite good, I'd say." Alex said, deciding to ignore her nickname this time, and focused once more on the targets in front of her gun. It hadn't done any good complaining about it before.

"Oh?" Astra's mouth seemed really close to her ear, but Alex dared not move her head to confirmed it.

She aimed at the bottle at the far right, before pulling the trigger. She was incredibly proud of the fact that she got it right, in spite of the huge distraction by her side. And what a distraction it was.

"Hum... very good. You up for a little competition?" Astra asked, moving slightly away from her. Alex didn't know if she was glad or disappointed. She also had no idea how Astra had found her shooting place. It was way off any main roads, and she normally used it to practice after hours.

"What are the stakes?" Alex asked, finally turning to face the woman and her heart almost stopped. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, she was wearing cargo pants, and a tight, form fitting, black, tank top. Fuck.

"First one to miss a shot has to buy as many drinks as the other can handle later. Tonight." Astra said, more than asked, raising one eyebrow.

Was that a challenge, or was she being asked out in some weird way? Well, Alex turned back to the range. It didn't matter, anyway, the answer would be the same. She took another shot, hitting the bottle right on.

"You're on. Your turn."

xxxxx

Alex saw Kara's face as she ordered a whole bottle of whisky to take to the table instead of drinking it at the counter like she normally did. Without saying anything, Alex nodded towards where Astra had gotten them a table.

"Wha?" Kara asked, dragging the 'a' in a low voice, eyes widening slightly.

Alex just shook her head.

"Don't ask." She took her bottle and two glasses, and made her way towards the general.

"Alex!" She heard Kara whisper behind her, but ignored. She was not going to explain why she was here, sharing drinks with her aunt. Kara would not accept the 'it was a bet' line, even though it was true.

"Shall we see if you can hold your liquor better than you can shoot, Alexandra?" Astra asked, her voice full of tease.

"Alex." She gritted through her teeth. It was so _not_ her fault that she'd missed that last one. They had been shooting for over an hour, almost running out of targets, about to declare a draw. Then Astra had cheated.

"Uhum, pour away, _Alex_." The way she said Alex's name made her hand tremble.

That damn voice.

Astra had teased her before the last shot, with that exact voice, and Alex had made the mistake of looking her way to tell her off. Astra had been leaning on the tall table behind her, arms crossed over it, pushing her chest forward, making her tight blouse leave her... assets very prominent. Alex's mind had drawn a blank, she'd turned around fast and shot, anything to get that image out of her head. She'd only realised she'd missed when the woman laughed behind her. Cheater...

As Alex poured shot after shot, the two of them started to talk about everything and nothing. And after a bottle and half, it was clear that the general could not out drink someone who had grown up in a small town. Alex, of course, never let Astra forget that. Especially when they met the next day at the Sheriff station.

xxxxx

It became an ongoing thing for them, to meet at the bar and drink over conversation - about their families, careers, likes, dislikes, stories of their life, everything Alex thought she'd never share with someone. Though after that first night, Astra had not tried to over drink her again. Surprisingly (or maybe not) the two became fast friends - which is not to say that Astra's voice and body ceased to mess with Alex's sanity. Quite the contrary in fact. It had become worse.

It was thinking about that, that had Alex sat down at the counter on the bar, nursing a hot cup of coffee.

"Coffee? You okay, Danvers?" Lucy Lane (the military brat, as Alex called her) asked her, sounding far too amused for Alex's taste.

"Shut up, Lane."

"Don't mind her, Luce. She's just cranky that Aunt Astra is busy tonight." Kara said, coming up with a beer and placing it in front of Lucy, right after greeting her with a peck on the lips. She still blushed at that, and normally Alex would tease her senseless for of it, but right now Alex was too busy with her own lov...life.

"Oh." Lucy said, taking a sip of her beer.

That's when what Kara said actually registered.

"Wait, what?! What do you mean by that?" Alex asked, feeling a cursed warmth spread through her face.

"Oh my god. She's actually blushing. What did your aunt do to her, Kara?" Lucy asked, amusement still clear, but it sounded like an honest question.

"Lane..." Alex started, a warning.

"I have no idea, Luce! And though I admit it was odd at first, the way these two smile at each other every time they come here is really cute! I mean, I've never seen Astra this open with anyone!" Kara was saying in her bubbly voice, and Alex forgot to be mad for a moment. She was stupefied.

"Wait, what? You don't think this is weird?" Alex asked, and the two looked at her with smug (Lucy) and happy (Kara) smiles. Alex replayed what she'd just said in her head; she couldn't even blame alcohol. Fuck. "Shut up." Alex just said, drinking her coffee as the other two laughed.

"Listen, Alex." Lucy started, taking a sip from her beer. "You should just talk to her. From what Kara's been telling me of you two seeing each other here all the time, and from what I see and hear of her at the station... I'd say it was not one sided." Lucy said, and as Alex looked her in the eyes, she could tell she was being honest.

She looked at Kara, who had this huge grin on her face.

"Don't." She said to Kara, who bit her lip.

"Ask her to the dance!" Kara said quickly. Alex groaned.

"No." Alex answered immediately.

"You could ask her to _a_ dance." Lucy offered, after a few seconds.

"That... isn't so bad." Alex admitted, finishing her coffee. "Oh, stop it!" She said as both women started grinning again.

xxxxx

"Enjoying the dance, Alexandra?" Astra asked, suddenly by her side. Alex took a deep breath, before turning to face the other woman. She had seen her in the party, but she still needed to brace herself. Astra had decided to forgo her uniform, and instead was wearing a loose denim shirt with a short white skirt, which happened to show very long and toned legs. Alex gulped.

She took a sip of her beer and raised the tip of her hat to properly look the taller woman in the face. Alex didn't care for dresses. Or skirts. So she had decided to just put on her best skin tight jeans, cowboy boots, a plaid shirt, and her father's hat.

"I'm not bored." She answered. Her full name coming from the other woman's lips had long since ceased to annoy her.

Astra hummed to that, before taking Alex's glass and taking a sip herself, a smirk on her lips after she was done. Alex narrowed her eyes.

"That was mine."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Oops. What are you gonna do about it?" Astra asked, smirk growing bigger.

"I think you own me now." Alex said, mimicking her expression.

"Is that so? And how am I to pay you, Deputy Danvers?" Astra asked in that low voice that Alex loved.

"Dance with me." It was not a question, and amusement shone through Astra's eyes as Alex offered a hand.

"Thought you'd never ask, brave one." Astra said, taking her hand and putting the beer in a nearby table as they went to the dance floor. _Something to Talk About_ had just started to play, and Alex planned to make the most of the full song.

xxxxx

They didn't just dance the one music that day. They danced for the rest of the night together, between drinks, laughter, conversation and more smiles than Alex could remember ever giving in one single occasion. Which was why she was now in the shooting range, pistol still holstered, and hat spinning fast on her hand. She'd asked Astra to meet her here. It was far away enough that no one would interrupt them. Or witness her being turned down. Hopefully the former.

"Alexandra?" Astra called her, and Alex turned. Once again, Astra had her hair in a ponytail, but she was wearing worn out jeans and a loose fitting tank top this time. It'd at least make it easier to concentrate.

"I have a game proposition to you." Alex said, putting the hat back on her head.

"Oh?" Astra asked, coming up to stop beside her.

"A shooting game. Same rules as before?" Alex asked, grinning.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Astra asked, already pulling her gun out.

"Oh, I'm sure." Alex said, grin turning into a grin as Astra hit the first target.

They went on for a while, hit by hit, same as the first time. It was Alex's turn to catch the woman off guard though.

As Astra prepared her shot, just before she'd pull the trigger, Alex spoke.

"I love you."

The bullet missed by a far greater margin than Alex's had.


End file.
